Unspoken and Unconfessed
by NeutralHealer
Summary: After taking a Confession from a certain prisoner, the unanswered sexual tension of a Confessor gets the best of a young Kahlan Amnell. Quickly putting two and two together, her and another Confessor find out they are immune to the magic of each other.


The young Confessor blushed dramatically as she heard that familiar voice call to her from a few paces away. "Melissa are you alright?"

Heavy with regret, heavy with guilt, the young confessor looked down, long reddish blonde hair cascading over her face. "Yes, Kahlan. Thank you. I would ... rather be by myself please."

Kahlan walked closer to her friend, looking over her shoulder to see what she saw. Understanding poured over her slender frame as she looked through one of the windows of the Confessor's Palace in Aydindril. In her line of vision, she saw what Melissa was just staring at - a boy and a girl kissing underneath a tree in one of the courts.

"Isn't that the boy -"

"I don't want to talk about it," hushed Melissa in a low tone as she tore away from Kahlan.

Black dresses flew as Kahlan tried to scramble toward the other young Confessor speeding down the empty hallway. They were both young women, fast approaching woman hood with hair down a little past their shoulders. They were both Confessors in training, wearing the uniform of any Confessor besides the Mother Confessor - simple black dresses with square cuts for the neck.

Finally the brunette caught up to the other Confessor and grabbed her arm firmly but gently. "Melissa, you know you can trust in me right?"

The reddish blonde Confessor hung her head as she looked down at the other Confessor grabbing her arm. Kahlan was the only one that dared touched her. She wasn't used to being touched. No one touched a Confessor. It was extremely depressing from time to time to have no one even be able to give you a hug. It was unladylike like, and definitely unconfessorlike. Rumors spread around Aydindril and the rest of the Midlands, and many people believed that to be touched casually by a Confessor would bring about Confession.

In a way, the strawberry blonde Confessor was glad for that touch. A small but shy smile crept on her face as she fell into Kahlan's easy smile. "I...guess I can."

"You guess?" Kahlan's eyebrow arched over a green eye.

That brought a small chuckle to the reddish blonde Confessor as she smiled wryly up at Kahlan. She nodded, biting her bottom lip. She knew Kahlan to be one of the young Confessors in the running for Mother Confessor - spirits forbid if anything happen to the current Mother Confessor. Her birth Mother was a strong Mother Confessor before her, and she was quickly showing skill in everything, surpassing everyone's expectations. One of the major reasons for her rise to the top candidates was her amazing ability to regain her power within a matter of a couple of hours, rather then days like some of the other Confessor's.

"Look, I know how bad it hurts to want something you can't have. Trust me." Kahlan was now rubbing her hand up and down Melissa's upper arm in a comforting gesture.

Melissa grinned a very shy grin, coy eyes darting to the floor. "I'm sure you do. All Confessor's do." She grasped her greater sense of responsibility as she gently pulled away from Kahlan's touch. "You probably shouldn't touch me. I might lose control of my power."

"Well I haven't seen you all day. And I don't think you would lose control of your powers that easily unless you were really turned..."

Melissa's cheeks blossomed bright red. "I like that boy...I wished I was that girl he was kissing. I was um..." she looked down, not sure why she was telling Kahlan all of this. But she continued any way because she trusted her, "pretending that I was that girl."

Kahlan was silent, understanding her embarrassment now. All young Confessor's faced that challenge of romanticism. Even though a Confessor's power came from love, the irony of it was they could never love any one _romantically_. Deep in the throes of passion, their power would destroy the man they loved - thus why Confessor's never took men they liked for Mates. Never again would that personality be the same, it wouldn't be reciprocated love after that first encounter, just undying faith and hopeless devotion.

A questioning glare moved to Melissa's face after she thought for a long moment. She pulled her face back up to look at Kahlan. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?"

"Oh..." she drifted. The brunette gently clasped her hands in front of her and turned around, walking back toward the balcony. "I uh... was taking a Confession down at the prison. It was for a woman that killed her husband. They asked to have a confession for her because she claimed she was innocent and that it was he who attacked her."

Eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I thought Dennee was supposed to take that confession today."

Kahlan swallowed. "She was. But she hates taking confessions. So sometimes I go in her stead. Just the look on her face, the relief when I tell her that I will go - it's enough. She doesn't have to say anything. I don't mind it so much. At least not as much as she. I don't _love_ it, but it's necessary. Responsibility comes first."

"Dennee must be proud to have a sister like you. I know that I would be. So what did she say? Was the woman guilty?"

"No. She wasn't." Inadvertently, the Confessor's face coated Kahlan's visage, leaving no trace of emotion as her voice came out steady and cold. "She was having an extra marital affair, and when the husband found out - he went into a wild rage. He attacked her and she killed him in self defense."

Kahlan really did hate taking Confessions. She especially hated taking them from someone who was innocent of the crime they were convicted. Somehow she felt extremely guilty for taking away their life, taking away their free will - but she brushed it off because it was for the greater good. There was always a higher sense of purpose, and that made her live with herself in order to move on. It dulled the pain of guilt and she was starting to become hardened to taking Confessions.

"Well I'm sure I would be really hurt if I was the husband. To find my wife in the bed of another man."

"Worse. It was a woman." The brunette turned around and faced her.

Melissa had a look of utter shock on her face. She noticed Kahlan was stepping close to her, inside her personal space. She had this curious look in her eye, as if she had a question, but couldn't quite get it out yet.

The young Confessor stuttered as she looked into Kahlan's green eyes. "S-s-so he found her in their bed...w-with another... woman? I didn't know... that was possible!" She tried a forced laugh, but it didn't come out quite so well.

"Haven't you ever been curious? I mean... think about it. I'm a Confessor, that means that your powers wouldn't effect me if you were to... you know."

If Melissa's face could have gotten any redder, it just did. She backed up a step, but Kahlan soon followed suit with another step. "The things she said when I took her Confession... I didn't know you could do those things with another woman. Haven't you ever been curious? Haven't you always wondered what a kiss would feel like? What someones hands on your body would feel like?"

Breath started getting short as the reddish blonde Confessor was now pressed up against the wall in the empty corridor. "I-I-I... I have, but..." she gulped. "I guess I always wanted... Well... You know."

"Like that boy out there kissing that girl, you said you wanted to be that girl right? What if we closed our eyes," Kahlan now had her hands on either side of the other Confessor's body. "And you could pretend I was that boy."

Slowly, heat started to build in her body as she felt Kahlan's presence press up against her. It seemed the cold empty corridor was turning into a furnace.

"I...I guess I could."

Once again, a sly smile rose on Kahlan's face, "You guess?" To see that eyebrow arch itself over that ivory face - it sent shivers down Melissa's spine. She had never felt like this before. "Would you protest if I were to kiss you right now? I just...want to see what it feels like. To kiss someone, to not have to worry about Confessing them."

"N-n-no... I wouldn't pro- I mean I wouldn't... that is to say- "

Soft lips pressed against her's. As Kahlan moved her body closer in, it took away the breath of the strawberry blonde Confessor. She never knew a kiss to feel this good. Excitement started to build up in her as she kissed back. A few moments went by as they kissed each other. Eyes opened wide as a wet tongue probed Melissa's mouth open.

Surprise overwhelmed her as she pulled her face back from Kahlan. "What was that?"

The brunette had a mischievous smile and a sparkle in her eye. "Something that confessed woman was talking about. Apparently it's pleasurable to kiss with your tongue."

"Kiss...with the tongue?"

"Yup... Let me show you again. Close your eyes."

Melissa obeyed, closing her eyes tight. She felt soft lips press against her lips once more, and she fell into a kiss that swallowed her alive. She gasped again as that tongue parted her lips, probing into her mouth, but this time she didn't pull away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Kahlan and pulled her closer to her.

Her curiosity got the better of her as she held onto Kahlan like she was her anchor to this world. "What else did she say? What do you _do_ with another woman? You can't really... you know what I mean?"

That dark twinkle in Kahlan's eyes burst into a dark smile laced with impure intentions. She bit her bottom lip and slid a thigh between Melissa's legs. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt something burn in her pit - something she never felt before.

Kahlan pulled her face closer and nuzzled the side of Melissa's face. A tongue danced out between rosy lips to flick the other Confessor's ear. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course Kahlan," she replied breathlessly.

In a blaze of an instant, the brunette pulled away from the strawberry blonde. Looking up and down the empty corridor with shifty eyes, she pulled Melissa's hand into hers. "I don't trust this corridor. Let's find an abandoned room."

Excitement bubbled through them both. That and something darker they always felt but never really acknowledged. It was so taboo for a Confessor to even think of pleasure that it was always spoken with a hush in fear of another Confessor coming by and chastising the young ones. That 'forbidden' feeling made their hearts race as they raced through the maze of corridors in the Confessor's palace. Adrenaline was pumping through their veins as they ran hand in hand, fear, paranoia and temptation flooding their bodies as that palpable taste in the back of their throat. Finally they found an empty room they knew for sure no one used.

Once they both entered giggling, they bolted the door shut behind them. The giggling soon subsided as Melissa was overcome with a drowning sense of nervousness. Her hands shook as she fumbled with that last mechanism to that lock. She looked up to glance at Kahlan, only to be greeted with a gaze of pure malicious intent.

"U-u-um...Should we be disrobing? I mean...that's what... that's...what people do when they.. you know, right?"

Kahlan's confidence in herself floated over her, embracing her like a warm cloak on a cold winter's day. Her hands didn't even twitch as she reached out and once again pressed Melissa to the door with her body. She ran a hand up and cupped her cheek, face amazingly close.

"We should wait to see what happens. Maybe we might not get to that. Maybe we will."

"But...But I want to..." her voice drifted off into the abyss of uncertainty. She nervously put a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "What if I want... I mean your a Confessor, so my touch won't...effect you. Maybe I do want to know what it's like to..."

"To feel an orgasm?"

"Is that what it's called? Yes... then... I want to feel an ..." she couldn't bring herself to say the word.

That was enough for Kahlan, taking that as permission to go further. She loved the kissing sensation and pressed her lips against Melissa's. A tongue hungrily slipped in as she slipped her fingers in that long mane of red with highlights of blonde hair.

After a few long moments of heavy kissing, Kahlan started to drift her hands down Melissa's body to feel the curve of her behind. Another shocked exclamation came from the innocent Confessor as those sure hands grabbed her behind, squeezing to test the firmness. Hazel eyes rolled to the back of her head as she moaned and instinctively tilted her hips into Kahlan. Fumbling hands started bunching up that long dress so she could feel the silky skin beneath. Finally realizing what Kahlan was trying to accomplish, Melissa started pulling her dress over her head.

It was quite awkward undressing with another Confessor almost on top of her. Halfway through tearing the dress over her head, she wondered what she was doing. The questioning and second guessing rose in her head when she finally pulled that dress off to see Kahlan undressing as well. She was shocked to see that Kahlan was wearing nothing underneath. The questions fell to the way side as she looked onto that pale white skin, slight blush returning to her cheeks as her gaze fell over the young woman in front of her.

"Why aren't you wearing a..."

Kahlan smiled that wondrous smile of hers, and wickedly pulled at the straps of Melissa's undergarments. "I feel a little bit more free without these."

Even though Kahlan was only a few seasons older then Melissa, she seemed ages older as her hands moved with such confidence. Disrobing the strawberry blonde Confessor with ease, she assuredly kissed Melissa's neck. Really, it was those words that the confessed woman spoke to Kahlan that ignited her confidence. She went into such detail that it blew Kahlan's mind away. Kahlan was confident she could perform those items in question. Those descript words exploded Kahlan's mind to a mind blowing ascension of imagery that after the woman was taken away, they still lingered with her. It was like she could feel those hands on her body, bringing her to that release. She was so curious, wanted to try it herself, eager to experience it. Melissa just happened to be there.

"Now...what was it?" Kahlan pulled her lips from that peach skin, licking her lips. "Oh that's right. She told me a few of the sensitive areas."

"Like...like wh-ooooohHHHHHHH dear SPIRITS."

Kahlan's mouth moved down her chest with a finality as she took that swollen bud of flesh into her mouth. Licking the nipple and holding it firmly in her teeth, she flicked it constantly with the same intensity of how a bird would flap its wings. Arching her back and pressing herself into Kahlan, Melissa grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to her.

As she pulled her mouth away, she teasingly licked it one more time, sending a shudder shooting up and down the other Confessor's spine. "So...nipples, check. They're sensitive."

Melissa was breathing hard, barely restraining to hold back her power. "Kahlan... I think I'm..." through pants, she could barely get out that she was close to reaching her climax.

The brunette looked around and cursed softly. "Too bad there's not a bed in here. Here, lie down."

They both clumsily made their way to the floor. Not sure of what to do next, Melissa just lay there, feeling the cold stone floor on her back. It was a cool sensation compared to that heat she now felt she was drowning in. She tensed up when Kahlan asked her to relax because at the same time she was prying her legs open.

The brunette stared inquisitively at the other Confessor's womanhood, puzzlement bewildering her face. The strawberry blonde soon got self conscious under the scrutiny of those eyes, and tried closing her legs.

"I know I-"

"No, don't," gasped Kahlan. She moved her arms to part her legs once again, and this time placed her body there. The brunette blushed slightly, heat rushing to her face as well as to her loins. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to grasp what the other woman told me. But...we'll find out."

Melissa was about to protest, but was soon quieted by a kiss. The lips of the Confessor moved down Melissa's body, stirring awake those feelings Melissa desperately wanted to feel. She still felt nervous, but it was dimmed by that passion that the brunette bestowed upon her. The kisses moved down her body, brushing away those fears and easing them back into the darkest recesses of her mind. Her breathing once again increased as those lips met her hips.

A whisper was barely heard as it was meekly spoken, "Maybe we shouldn't..."

"Shouldn't what?" Kahlan was in the mood. She wanted to see if she could do it. She wanted to see if she could make her moan.

Her face hovered over that organ, breathing hot breath over those glistening folds. Melissa was about to speak but lost the need to speak as her head hit the floor, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Fingers were exploring the folds, running up and down them, "Is this what she was..." Her fingers uncovered a small bundle of nerves under a hood of skin. Kahlan shrugged as she prodded it with her finger.

A small squeak emitted from the Confessor beneath her fingertips. Thighs tensed up with back arching slightly. Kahlan's eyes widened as she looked up at her face, and then down at what she was doing. Just to test again, she rubbed it in a small circle.

A louder squeak followed by a moan came from those vocal chords, followed by writhing and light pelvic thrusts.

"Now I wonder what happens if I..."

When Kahlan's tongue met that bundle of nerves, Melissa nearly exploded against her mouth, arching her back up off the ground and moaning loud enough to have her rib cage rumble. The Confessor started saying Kahlan's name between heated pants, boosting Kahlan's ego. The taste was bitter sweet against her tongue, like nothing she ever tasted before. Not used to the taste, she pushed herself through it to see what she could really do to the other Confessor.

The curiosity soon turned to an unbridled want, a need to push her over that edge. Kahlan kept obsessively licking and with one of her hands, she continued to explore those folds. She finally found what she was looking for and slid a finger in.

The moans were accompanied by a loud whimper and another twitch. Her name was louder on Melissa's lips as her moans increased.

Wanting to experiment, Kahlan curled her finger in an ever so slight manner and dragged it out before thrusting it back in. The moan that the strawberry blonde shuddered was enough to push Kahlan into her own release. The licking continued, the thrusting continued, growing more furious as she was caught up in the wind of that growing climax blossoming within Melissa and within herself. They both felt that familiar head pound accompanied by an unfamiliar brink they were fast approaching.

Suddenly they both found that center of calm, and the impact of thunder with no sound vibrated from them both. They both moaned loudly as they joined with their magic, locking every muscle in their body. It was completely euphoric for a Confessor to touch her own power, but it was Earth shattering to feel it accompanied by that release.

They both lay there, gasping for breath as soon as that wave crashed through them. Both collapsed in weak piles, Kahlan finally removing her fingers and laying her head on Melissa's lower stomach. Both were sapped with strength after tapping that power right beneath their skins. They lay there for a while, catching their breath, until finally Kahlan crawled up Melissa to collapse onto her chest. The reddish blonde Confessor pulled her into a cuddle, and they lay there on the floor together for who knew how long.

"So..this is not going out of those doors right?" asked a small weak voice, still panting with labored breathing.

"Of course not," whispered the brunette. "No one will ever find out. Your secret is safe with me. A Confessor never betrays any ones trust. We don't tell secrets."

"You know, if anyone ever asked my opinion... You would _definitely_ get my vote for Mother Confessor."


End file.
